The not so secret Santa
by EmyEmira
Summary: Modern AU, the one where Clarke is Bellamy's secret Santa and she buys him the perfect present... or not...


**_Hey guys this is my first Fanfic, I just love Christmas (and Bellarke obviously) and wanted to do a small one-shot fluff piece so here it goes._**

* * *

She was walking down the shops in the busy street. 'I really need to hurry if I still want that present. I hope it's still there.' Clarke thought as she sped up. This was the first year she and were going to do secret Santa after a whole year of disasters. The fight she had with her mom about her college. While Clarke wanted to get a degree in art, her mother wanted her to become a doctor just like her. Eventually she found a way in between, she would do an art degree on the side, which was hard work. Then her (now) ex-boyfriend cheated on her. Well he used her to cheat on his long-time girlfriend Raven. After the whole thing, she became very good friends with Raven tho. And last, she moved across the country for college which means she didn't see her friends as much as she'd like since they still lived in New York. Luckily, she could stay with Octavia for the holidays and get back after Christmas and maybe New Year depending on if she was needed at the hospital.

'Enough negativity' she thought, while walking in a small side street. She walked into the bookstore. It was a small shop compared to most shops in New York but that's what gave it its charm. She looked around, searching for the book she saw a couple of days ago for her secret Santa, hoping it would still be there. Of all the people she could pull, she had Bellamy. He is the older brother from Octavia, and even though she's known the Blakes since high school it wasn't always like this. Bellamy and her always got underneath each other's skin. But as they got older they became closer and now she wouldn't know what to do without him. Since he became her best friend (next to Raven and Octavia, but hey girl and guy friends are different) she wanted to give him something special this Christmas.

The book she was looking for was one he already had, but this edition however not. When she arrived a few days back her and Bellamy went to this store, and he showed it to her. But ever since she knew them, Bellamy was taking care of the Blake household, and they didn't have much but the siblings had each other. The book might be a little expensive, but it was worth it. When he showed her the book, his face started to glow and his eyes got this little sparkle. 'Can I help you?' one of the employees asked pulling her out of her thoughts. 'Actually, yes, I was here a couple of days back and there was this special edition of Odyssey which I'm looking for.' The employee walked her over and showed her where it was. Just when Clarke got the book the door of the shop opened again, and she would recognize him anywhere. Clarke held onto the book and jumped behind a bookcase, praying he hadn't seen her. She was lucky, he didn't. Bellamy walked up to the employee who just helped Clarke and Clarke heard him ask about the book. 'I'm very sorry sir, someone was here just before you and bought the book.' Clarke saw his face through the bookcase and he looked very disappointed, he probably saved up the money for Christmas to get it. She stayed hidden behind the bookcase until he left, his shoulders a little hung down. She paid for the book and asked the employee: 'could you wrap it in the most festive wrapping paper you have, oh and would you put this note in there?' The employee nodded, put the note in and wrapped it up. When Clarke was back outside she had a small smile on her face, at least she knows he will definitely like his present. She went shopping for some other small presents for the rest of her friends and headed to Octavia where the party would be.

She almost walked inside when she heard Bellamy his voice coming through it: 'I can't believe it, how could it be gone, I wanted that book so badly and it was there for weeks, and suddenly when I go in it was just sold.' Clarke felt a little bad for him, but since she was getting him the book she hoped he would forgive her later. The bag with the book hidden in another bag Clarke walked in. 'Hey guys' she said walking through the door with all the bags in her hands still trying to hide the bookbag. Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln greeted her and then Bellamy asked: 'You need any help with those bags princess?' Clarke almost opened her mouth to say yes, but she couldn't in case he would see the book. 'No thanks I'll just drop them off in my room, take a shower and then I'll come join you guys until the rest arrives.' She quickly walked to her room, getting a raised eyebrow from Bellamy to his sister. 'Don't look at me, I have no idea why she is acting that way!'

Clarke dropped the bags on her bed and grabbed her clothes for tonight when walking to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, put on some music and let the streams of water warm her up. After her shower, she put on her little black dress with long sleeves and a pattern over the body. Did her hair and put some light make-up on, then walked to the living room. Monty and Jasper had also arrived in the time she was in the shower. She walked over and hugged them 'God have I missed you guys.' She said getting a small smile on her lips. 'Oh so they get a hug, but you leave me out of it princess?' Bellamy said jokingly. 'As if I didn't hug you when I came here two days ago Bellamy.' She said laughing while walking over and giving him the hug he asked for. When he pulled her in she smelled his scent fresh and maybe a bit like a forest. She smiled against his shoulder. Neither of them wanted to let go, but then Octavia let out a small cough and they awkwardly pulled apart. The doorbell rang and a few moments later Raven walked in the door together with Miller. 'Hey guys, we're ready let's get this party started!' And with their arrival everybody was there. Clarke got the presents from her room and put them underneath the tree with the rest of the presents and set her secret Santa present on the table with the rest of the secret Santa presents when no one watches.

Meanwhile Octavia and Lincoln were in the kitchen laying the last preparations on dinner and everybody was settling in the living room when there was a knock on the door. 'Bell, could you get that?' Octavia yelled from the kitchen and so he walked to the door. Bellamy walked to the door while Clarke was listening to a story of how Jasper and Monty both had a blind date, which somehow ended with them having a date with each other. She chuckled when Bellamy called out her name 'Eh, Clarke…' she looked at him, her face asking her what he wanted to ask. 'It's Finn… he is at the door, he wants to see you.' She started to panic looking at Raven who flinched at his name as well. As if Bellamy could see through her he suddenly said: 'If you want I could stand next to you princess?' Clarke nodded, standing up while she didn't want to and Bellamy took her hand while walking to the door. 'Clarke… hey, can I talk to you in private please?' Finn asked as she and Bellamy arrived at the door. Bellamy gave her a reassuring squeeze. She took a deep breath and said: 'Finn, don't you think we've talked enough, I am enjoying Christmas with my friends and family so I'm kinda busy.' Disappointment flashed over Finn's face. 'Clarke, please that's why I here because it's Christmas and I really want to be with you.' She was getting angry, tightening the grip on Bellamy's hand. 'Really Finn, we are not going to be back together, ever. I like a different guy now, so if you could leave me alone that would be very appreciated.' After that she slammed the door in his face, looking at a puzzled Bellamy. 'What is it?' she asked him. 'Oh it's nothing princess.' But she swore she saw disappointment flash in his eyes.

They walked back in the room and told the rest what happened. Clarke walked over and sat next to Raven giving her a hug. Raven hugged her back and then Octavia came in with the food. She put it on the table and walked over hugging the both of them. 'We are going to have the most amazing Christmas ever, and if he comes back to the door one more time, we'll call the cops.' And all three of them started laughing. During diner, they talked about the good old times, caught up and after that they dropped down in the living room. She dropped down next to Bellamy on the smaller loveseat. 'Okay who is ready for the secret Santa presents!' Octavia yelled, as if she was a little kid again. Clarke didn't really concentrate on the whole thing and was pretty zoned out until her present for Bellamy was grabbed from the table. Jasper handed it to him and Bellamy started to unwrap it. The smile on his face could not be brighter as right there at that moment. His smile went from ear to ear when he looked up at Clarke. 'It was you, wasn't it?' And all she could do was smile and nod, his smile was contagious. 'Thank you so much Clarke.' He said giving her a hug. Then it was his turn to grab a present from the table and of course he grabbed hers. She opened it and it was a new sketchbook with charcoal, given to her by Raven. 'Because I love the black and white contrast when you make them.' Clarke hugged her thanking her. After all the presents were exchanged they watched Home Alone (because what else would you watch on Christmas) and she snuggled up to Bellamy. After the movie, everybody went home and Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy were left. 'How about we watch the second one as well?' Bellamy proposed to the girls. 'While I'd love to Bell, I promised Lincoln I would go to his family tomorrow so I'm off to bed.' Octavia said while standing up and walking towards her bedroom. 'Clarke, what about you?' 'Sure, lets watch it! I don't really have something to do tomorrow so I'm good!' He put in the DVD and sat back next to her on the couch. Half way through the movie Clarke her eyes were getting heavy and she sank into Bellamy his side falling asleep while he was playing with her hair. 'Night princess.' Was the last thing she heard him say before dozing off.

The next morning, she woke up from Octavia stumbling from her room. Clarke sat right up, looking next to her Bellamy gave her a sleepy smile. Octavia walked in, saw them and then said: 'I'm going to be late to see Lincoln, have fun today!' while practically running out the door. 'Coffee?' Clarke asked him and Bellamy nodded. After grabbing a coffee for him and herself she sat back down and drank it. After she finished her cup she said: 'I'm just going to take a shower real quick, you still here when I'm done?' He nodded and grabbed his book from the counter. 'Yeah, sure I have enough to read.' 'As if you don't know the story, you nerd.' She said teasing while walking to the bathroom but just before she got to the door she saw the note from inside the book dropping to the ground. 'What's this?' He asked. 'It's called a note Bellamy.' She said trying not to laugh. 'I know but what does it say?' 'Well why don't you read it?' And she just stood there while he opened the note and read it. She knew exactly what it said tho. ' _Dear Bellamy, this past year has been rough on me but you were always there for me. So, I believed you deserved to have this book not only as a thank you, but maybe a promise as well. A promise that I will always be there for you, because you are special to me. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I believe we can get through everything, together. Love, Clarke.'_ He looked up at her, and the feeling he gave her with his crooked smile, it was hard to keep standing. He put the book next to him and walked over to her, got a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her. She was a little surprised but kissed him back after the surprise was over. He pulled back first 'I've been wanting to that since you gave me the book last night, but I was scared you didn't feel the same way. But now with the note… I know you do.' And she smiled 'Yes I do feel the same.' She said. He smiled at her and kissed her again, more passionate this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled against her lips. 'I eh… I got you something too, but I wasn't sure when to give it to you.' He walked to his bag and got wrapped box out of it. She sat down with him next to her and opened the box. It was the most beautiful paintbrush she had ever seen, and then she saw it, there was an engraving in it ' _Princess'_ it said. She stared smiling and threw her arms around him. 'Thank you, Bellamy I love it!' She whispered in his ear and he tightened his arms around her. They didn't really leave the apartment that day and just stayed in, when Octavia came home she had a smirk on her face. 'I want to hear the whole story.' She said while dropping down on the couch seeing them sitting intertwined watching a movie.


End file.
